


Desk Talk

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Compliant, Coworkers - Freeform, Desk Sex, Doctors & Physicians, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Party, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan kissed her in front of everyone. Now there's no turning back.A short drabble based on that scene in OHSY's chapter 17.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 20





	Desk Talk

Inhales. Exhales. Settled comfortably in his arms, Dr. Hailey Fisherman sighed happily. She kept her eyes closed, breathing calmly while nuzzling her nose in the crook of her lover’s neck. They were currently lying on his desk inside the Diagnostics team’s office. The lights were dimmed, and the blinds were pulled down, blocking the view. But Hailey didn’t care. All that mattered for her in that moment was Ethan’s fingers lazily drawing circles on her hip while she could still feel his warm skin under hers.

After a while, Hailey decided to open her eyes. Sometime soon, they’ll have to return to the party downstairs. But for now… She wanted to watch her “whatever-we-want-to-be” more closely. Upon looking at him, she realised he was already looking at her, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

“You look in deep thought. What’s on your mind, Dr. Ramsey?” She asked, turning herself a little to see him better.

He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

“I was in awe of you… That’s all.”

“That’s all?”

“And maybe… Thinking about inviting you over at my place after we leave?”

“Hum… That’s an interesting proposal, that’s for sure. I know I certainly would not mind spending more time with you. More so if we’re lacking clothes so badly.”

“I feel the very same way, Hailey.”

She smiled, then pressed her lips on his chest before laying more on him and hugging his torso. She tangled their legs together and positioned herself on him.

“You know… We’ll have to go back soon or it will get suspicious.”

“Well… First of all, I say we extend this little break a little longer. Second… You already kissed me in front of everyone. Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts, now!”

She felt him shaking his head.

“I am not. Besides… I’m kind of glad that we don’t have to hide and pretend anymore.”

“You are?”

“Of course. Am I known as someone who doesn’t speak his mind?”

“… No. Honesty is the best policy, is that it?”

“Something like it. So, let me say this… I’m fine with staying here with you a while longer too.”

Then, he chuckled to himself. Hailey frowned and looked up at him.

“What is it now?”

“Nothing, nothing… Just…”

He rose up a little, so they could watch at one another. Ethan smiled, then slid his hand over her back.

“I just… I could lie awake just to watch you breathe. You’re… _that_ mesmerizing.”

“Yeesh, obviously you’ve never seen me drool. I’ve been told sometimes it makes bubbles…”

“Oh, I know.” He laughed.

Hearing this, she perked up, gasping. He rose up a brow.

“Don’t tell me this surprises you. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? We’ve spent some nights together, Hailey.”

“Uuuuugh! This is _so_ not the kind of information I wanted you to have about me! That’s embarrassing as hell…”

“I admit it surprised me the first time I saw it, but… Really, it’s not that bad. Even so, my statement still stands.”

“Really?”

“Really. Because how much you drool is not what makes me invested in you.”

“Can we stop talking about my drool, already?”

She buried her face in his shoulder and groaned, which made him sigh.

“Anyway. What makes me invested in you is… everything else about you, really. I’ve already told you about it.”

“Yeah… You did.”

“And ultimately… I have found in you what was lost in me.”

Upon hearing this, she perked up, staring at him curiously.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, apart from our common interest and passion in medicine, we have opposite personalities. You’re… radiant. You always want to make people smile. You know how and when to have fun and… you have _so_ much hope. As for me… All of those things… I haven’t thought about any of them in years. As I grew older, I’ve become more cynical, I started to care less except when it comes to my patients and few people.”

“Maybe… But you always manage to make me smile.”

“Yes… Because you are one of the few people I truly care about.”

Hailey’s eyes widened.

“And being with you, I’m starting, slowly, to gain those things back. Because you make me want to change for the better.”

“Wow… Who would’ve thought, huh?”

She rose up, sitting on the desk.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m honored. But… I don’t think you’ve ever lost those capacities.”

She presses her hand on his chest, right above his beating heart. She smiles.

“I think they’ve been here all along. Maybe just… forgotten, neglected, and left apart. I’m happy that you found a reason to bring them back to light. But… You have to give yourself credit, too. I might have pushed you to open up, but… You did all the work because you wanted to.”

She lowers to give him a quick peck, then jumps off the desk, putting on her panties.

“And for the record, you also inspire me, Ethan. Not only on the field, but… In everything else, too! Now, come on, we have a party we’ve got to return to!”

He groaned, but still pulled himself off of his desk. He quickly grabbed what he had swept aside earlier and placed them. In the meantime, Hailey got dressed up again and replaced her hair. Picking up her phone, she turned on the camera and reapplied some of the smeared make-up while Ethan got dressed. With a smirk, she slightly changed her position, hoping to get a picture to remember this moment by.

“Do not even think about it.” He said as if he sensed her from miles away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” She said while turning back.

“Hum. Somehow I doubt it.”

When they were both ready to head back, Hailey kissed him one last time before slipping her hand in his. They only let go when the elevator’s doors opened on the main floor. Carefully, they slipped back inside the party.

“Looks like no one notic—”

“And where did you two disappear to?”

The two doctors jumped upon hearing Kyra’s teasing voice right behind them. Ethan staggered for an answer.

“Oh, uh… there were some papers…”

“On the desk. In the office... Upstairs.”

Kyra shot them a knowing look, smirk growing on her face.

“Nothing about _that_ answer sounded suspicious at all…”

She chuckled as she shook her head, then patted them both on their shoulders.

“Stay safe, lovebirds! I’m rooting for you!”

She headed away, mingling once again with the guests. Hailey shot Ethan a look, then they both grinned and snorted. Taking her head, he pulled her towards him, slightly hiding away from the rest of the party.

“I had fun tonight. More than I ever thought possible.”

She grinned.

“Maybe we should do this more often. You know… You kissing me in public, not a care in the world about what our colleagues might think of us and then… Heading upstairs to do some… ‘paperwork’.”

He laughed and shook his head.

“There’s nothing I’d like more.”


End file.
